1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for the removal of dust in weaving machines, more specifically a device designed to protect the parts of the weaving machine against weaving dust.
2. Description of Related Art
In the first instance, this device is meant to protect the warp beam from weaving dust which drops from the warp stop motion and the weaving frames. Indeed, friction caused by warp threads led through drop wires and the weaving frames generates a considerable amount of dust. It is a well-known fact that when this dust falls on the warp beam, it will be taken along by the warp threads, which will lead to a build up of dust concentrated on the drop wires. This will cause the formation of wads which may hamper the passage of warp threads being fed through the drop wires and may result in a breakdown of the weaving machine.
However, this device according to the invention may also be fitted at locations in the weaving machine other than in the vicinity of the warp beam.
In order to protect a warp beam from falling dust, a dust screen may be suspended between the weaving frames and the warp beam, e.g. as described in GB 199.544. The use of this dust screen has the disadvantage of collecting large amounts of dust, to such an extent that the dust screen has to be shaken off at regular intervals.
To circumvent this problem, a fixed partition may be fitted around the warp beam, above which blowers are fixedly mounted for blowing down the dust, e.g. as described in CH 490.549.
Such partitions, however, have the disadvantage of causing an obstruction when cleaning the machine, e.g. when warp beams are replaced, since removing such partitions is a lengthy process.
The possibility of combining traditional blowers with a dust screen is not the answer either, since fixed blowers have the disadvantage to tend to force the air in one direction, thus damaging the screen and allowing dust travel freely through the screen. The use of fixed blowers has the added disadvantage of partly blowing dust into the dust screen rather than removing it.